


Kindly Calm Me Down

by lilaclily21



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, specifically 1x03, takes placing during season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaclily21/pseuds/lilaclily21
Summary: This takes place at the end of episode 3. Gilbert runs after Anne after she walks away from the classroom and decides to talk to her.





	1. Kindly Calm Me Down

Anne Shirley has a very bad temper. This is what was written on the chalkboard as Mr.Phillips told the children to be quiet.Anne Shirley stood in front of the class with a sad expression on her face. She couldn't take being there one more second. It felt that everything she did was wrong since she came to Green Gables. She wasn't a boy, like the Cuthberts had wanted. She was too loud or too imaginative. She didn’t fit in anywhere. How could she with how she looked. A face filled with freckles and red hair. She hated that she was born with red hair. It wasn’t beautiful. She would rather have been born with blonde or black hair.

After standing there for a few minutes, she couldn’t take it anymore and began walking. “Shirley! Get back here this instant!”, screamed Mr Phillips as Anne kept walking. She felt all eyes on her. Diana, Ruby, Josie, even the infamous Gilbert Blythe. She didn’t care that he was looking in her direction. It was his fault in the first place. Carrots. How dare he pull her hair, when she made it clear that she wasn’t talking to him.

She walked outside and then, she started running. She ran as far as she could until, she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped. She thought that it was probably Diana who had come to comfort her. But, it was unlikely since she can’t disobey her family.

“ Seems like I’m always running after you, huh?”, said Gilbert as he walked towards her. This was a surprise to Anne. She hadn’t expected him of all people to come after her.

“ I’m not talking to you,”, says Anne sharply. She continued walking, hoping that he would get the hint and go back to the school. Gilbert still kept walking with her. It annoyed her. She wanted to be left alone.

“ Fine, then I’ll talk. First, I really am sorry about pulling your hair and calling you-, well you know”, said Gilbert not wanting to repeat the word carrots to not get Anne more mad at him.

“ It is very rude to touch a person, when they don’t want to be touched”, Anne says glaring at him. She hated the orphanage. The girls would lock her in the closet and hit her, when she spoke too much.The head of the orphanage weren’t much better. She wasn't allowed to read or speak unless she was spoken to. If she broke any rules, or spoke out of turn she would be punished. She was as quiet as a mouse from then on.

“ Of course, I wanted to make sure if you were okay. It was cruel of Mr.Phillips to do that. Also, with what happened with Billy”, said Gilbert softly. Anne stood frozen. She was doing well trying to forget being in the woods with Billy. He was the only one who saw them.

“ He didn’t do anything, okay. He- He was just trying to scare me. That’s it. Nothing, I can’t handle,” says Anne firmly. She doesn’t tell him that she had trouble breathing after she walked away from him.

“ You shouldn’t have to though. I know you don’t like me at the moment, but I came with a peace offering”, said Gilbert as he took out a red apple from his pocket. It was the same one he tried to give, while she was sitting by herself. He’s determined, she’ll give him that, she thought.

She figured it couldn’t hurt. It was just an apple, it’s not like it meant they were friends. She takes the apple from him and takes a bite of it. It is sweet, she thought.

“ It’s good. Sweet.”, says Anne as she kept eating it. Gilbert smiled. Accepting the apple was a good sign.

“ It’s from our orchard. They grow every autumn, that’s why they’re sweet” says Gilbert. He notices that they’ve passed the woods. Anne was calmer, than how she was when she walked out of the school.

“ You should know that, this doesn’t mean we’re friends” says Anne as she keeps walking towards Green Gables. Gilbert was disappointed, he was hoping that they could become friends. He never had a friend who was a girl. He had admirers, but he just figured that was because he was always polite.

“ How come?” asked Gilbert. He found it unreasonable that Anne wasn’t able to talk to him. She seemed like a good person.

“ It’s because R- I mean someone likes you and it would hurt them if they found out which is ,why I can’t talk to you. It's to protect this person from having to go through the tragedy of being in despair” says Anne softly.

She couldn’t tell him that Ruby liked him for three years, it seemed too private. If she was going to be friends with the girls, she had to follow certain rules. She just wanted to be accepted by them.

“ That makes no sense. What if someone did that to you, say someone liked you and other boys couldn’t talk you.”, says Gilbert angrily. It didn’t seem fair that Anne couldn’t talk to him because someone liked him.

“ No one’s ever liked me”, says Anne slowly. Gilbert was surprised at this. Sure, he didn’t know her all that well. But, she seemed harmless.  
“ Of course, how can they with this horrible red hair", says Anne as she grabs one of her braids.

Her hair was actually what interested him the most. He had never seen anyone with red hair and freckles.

“ I like it. It’s beautiful.”, says Gilbert looking at her. She didn’t know what to say, for once, All her life, she was teased about her hair and made fun of because of it. She laughed a little. Of all people, she had never expected the boy who called her carrots to compliment her hair.

“ You’re the first person to ever say that. It’s funny. I always assumed if I was ever complemented, it would come from a girl. Girls give compliments more than boys.”, says Anne.

By the time, they realized it, they had reached Green Gables Farm. Anne was going to go inside, but Gilbert stopped her.  
“ So, are we friends now?”, asked Gilbert. She wanted to say that they weren’t, to her they felt more like acquaintances.

“ We’re acquaintances”, says Anne.

“ But, we could be friends. I could bring you apples and hand you the notes that you've missed, that is if you decide to not come to class anymore. I wouldn't either, if I were you.” says Gilbert looking at her.

Anne had thought about it since they've arrived. She did not feel like returning back to school. But, that didn’t mean that she couldn't keep up on her own. It would certainly show that she was responsible enough to be in charge of her own education.

“ I'm not going back, but that doesn’t mean I want to fall behind. I'm willing to take you up on your offer. In exchange, we can be friends but it has to be a secret. We have to make a pact to solidify this occasion”, says Anne narrowing her eyes at him.

Gilbert had never made pact before. But, there was a first time for everything.  
“ Okay, so what do i have to do?”,asked Gilbert.  
“ Well, I've only ever done one for kindred spirits with Diana. But, I suppose we can make some changes.”, says Anne.  
“ Kindred spirits? What's that?”, asked Gilbert.  
“ A kindred spirit is a person that you form a deep connection with. Only, truly best friends are one. Diana is mine, of course.” says Anne smiling.  
“ Wow. Okay, then. So, how do we do this? Do we hold hands or something?”, asked Gilbert. Not that he wouldn't mind it.  
She laughed.  
“ No, its a pact not a wedding. You just hold your hand out and say, I Gilbert Blythe swear to be Anne Shirley Cuthbert’s friend in secret” says Anne.

“ Okay.” Gilbert sticks hold his hand up and says,  
“ I, Gilbert Blythe swear to be Anne Shirley Cuthbert's friend in secret.” , he finishes. He looks at Anne.  
Anne does the same thing and says,  
“ I Anne Shirley Cuthbert swear to be Gilbert Blythe’s friend in secret.”, she says smiling.

“ That’s it.”, she says looking at him. He sticks his hand out in front of her.

“ Friends”, he says.

“ Friends,” she repeats..

They shake hands and smile at each other. Time had stopped in that second. Anne realized it first, when she pulled her hand away. Gilbert was still staring at her then.

“ Well, I-I should go in now, before Marilla finds out from Mrs Lynch that I left school”, says Anne stammering.

“ Right,of- of course” says Gilbert nervously. They said their goodbyes and parted ways. Unknown to her, Gilbert had looked back at her as she walked in her house. He didn’t know what it was, but he found himself intrigued by her. He was glad that she forgave him for pulling her hair. Honestly, he doesn’t normally act on impulse but in that moment he did. It was all to get her attention which was strange because Gilbert had never had to work for it. It just came naturally.

It was clear that being friends with Anne Shirley Cuthbert was going to change his life.


	2. Small Doses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Kindly Calm Me Down. Gilbert keeps his promise and visits Anne to give her the assignments she's missed and apples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing the first Shirbert story that I felt that I needed to continue the story. Also, one of my comments was that they wanted a part 2. So, here it is!

The next morning, Gilbert Blythe woke up with a smile on his face knowing that he was friends with Anne now. He went downstairs to start breakfast and check on his father. His father had been in good health, until recently he had felt pain on his lower back. From then on, Gilbert had decided to wake up earlier to attend to his father before heading off to school. It had become routine. When he went, to give his father his breakfast he noticed that he was smiling.

" What?". asked Gilbert as he fed his father. Mr. Blythe looked like a older version of Gilbert. The same curly black hair and strong built, but his hair has turned a little grey and he seemed weaker. " Nothing, just that you seem to be in a good mood", said Mr.Blythe as he looks at Gilbert. Mr. Blythe knew that his son had developed a fondness for the Cuthbert's daughter, Anne Shirley. He had never met the child personally, but from what Gilbert had mentioned of her she seemed like a spirited young lady. Of course, he still scolded Gilbert for pulling the young lady's hair.

_" It is bad manners to treat a lady like that. No wonder, she hit you with her slate.", said Mr. Blythe. Gilbert had smiled at that._

_" I know, Dad. I already apologized to her”, said Gilbert._

_“ Good. Young ladies should be treated with respect”, said Mr. Blythe._

“ Well, it’s good to be back and see my friends again”, said Gilbert as he get his things ready.

“ Right. It wouldn’t have anything to do with Anne, I’m sure,”, said Mr.Blythe with a twinkle in his eyes.

“ Anne and I are friends.In fact, I’m going to her house to give her the notes that she missed”, said Gilbert as he put his coat on. It had been established that Gilbert would bring Anne the notes after school. Today was the first day. Who knows how long it would last, but at least she wasn’t mad at him anymore.

“ It’s the least you can do. Luckily, Mr. Phillips had the right idea sending you”, says Mr.Blythe sternly.

“ Yes, well he didn’t exactly send me. It’s more like I volunteered myself.”, said Gilbert looking down at his feet.

Before, his dad could say anything he had left the house and proceeded to school. It had taken everything in him to not run out, after school was over. In a small town like Green Gables, gossip spread fast, especially if it came from Mrs.Lynch. Before he had left school, he had told Mr.Phillips about what he wanted to do for Anne.

His response was not what he expected.

“ Mr.Blythe, it is not the time to be playing hero. Ms. Shirley needs to take responsibility for her actions.”, said Mr.Phillips. Since that happened, Gilbert had no choice but, to give Anne his notebooks for the notes.

He arrived at Green Gables in the afternoon. Anne had told him the afternoon works best because Matthew is busy with the farm while Jerry helps him. Meanwhile, Marilla always goes to Mrs Lynch’s house for tea.

When he knocked on the door, Anne has opened it. He had thought that she would look the same with her braids and her white dress. She looked different. Her hair was down, and she was wearing a brown dress. She looked pretty with her hair down.

“ Hi, Gilbert”, said Anne. A part of her didn’t think that he would actually come. But, she turned out to be wrong.

“ Hey, Anne, “, said Gilbert smiling. He took out the notebooks that were in his basket.

“ As requested. Hopefully, you can understand everything. I’m sorry if my handwriting isn't the greatest.:, he said nervously.

Then, he took out an apple out of his pocket and handed it to her. She laughed a little.

“ Thanks a lot. I appreciate it. Also, you know you don’t have to bring me an apple every time you come here. I already took the first one.”, says Anne smiling.

“ Um. right. So, what’s it like not being in school?”, asked Gilbert. It felt weird to just be standing, so Anne suggested that they can sit in the living room instead. Anne sat down on one side of the couch, while Gilbert sat on the other side. There was little space between them. Both of them were too focused on each other to notice.

Anne paused for a minute. “ Um, it’s not bad. Sure, it gets a little lonely but there’s always something to do. I’ve been helping Matthew around the farm when Jerry can’t. Marilla is teaching me how to sew and bake,” said Anne.

“ That’s good. Oh, Diana misses you. She wanted to come and visit, but she told me her mother needed her to run errands”, said Gilbert as he looked at her.

“ I miss her too.”, said Anne sadly. Anne missed Diana terribly. She hadn’t spoken to her ever since she ran out of the classroom. None of the other girls seemed to care except for her, and well Gilbert she supposed. It was still strange to think about. Here she was friends with Gilbert Blythe. The boy that Ruby Gillis liked for three years and swore that she would have nothing to do with him.

“ Are you ever going back to school?”, asked Gilbert. He had been curious since they had talked about it a little before they had parted ways.

She was quiet in that moment. How could she explain to him how she felt about being in school? She felt judged, ridiculed, and humiliated ever since she came to Green Gables. Ever since the picnic event, she could hear all of the comments that were being said about her. From orphan to being a servant.

Anne took a deep breath. “ I-I think it’s better for everyone if I don’t go back to school. That way, I’m not punished harshly or laughed at when I read anything. Have you ever had so many feelings inside you, but you couldn’t express them because people would judge you for them?” asked Anne she was close to crying but she held it in.

Gilbert was speechless. He had no idea how much Anne had suffered. At first, he thought the comments his friends made were just jokes but it clearly affected Anne. It must be terrible to be judged constantly. From what he could tell, she was judged since she arrived at Green Gables.

“ No, I don’t think so. I’m sorry Anne, for what you’ve been through”. Said Gilbert. Anne chuckled slightly.

“ It’s not your fault, Gilbert. It’s not anyone’s fault. Things just happen.” said Anne. She didn’t noticed the time until she heard the clock chime. She got up and led Gilbert to the door. He was staring at her as she walked with him.

“ Well, um thanks for the notes and the apple”, said Anne nervously. She can’t believe she almost cried in front of him. She felt mortified.

“ N-No problem. It was no trouble. I’ll see you tomorrow then”, said Gilbert smirking. She smiled at him. He was about to leave, but then he turned around. Anne was surprised, she assumed that he forgot something.

“ Oh- did you-, she was cut off when he wrapped his arms around her. She didn’t know what to do with her hands. She had never been hugged by a boy before. She tried to think back to what her characters from her books would do in these situations. She decided to hug him back, it only seemed appropriate, she didn’t want him to think it was one-sided. After a amount of time, she felt best to speak up and let go of him. They looked at each other then. He looked at her differently. She couldn’t place how exactly.

“ Um, why did you do that? Not that I had a problem with it, I didn’t, I just- um want to know”, said Anne stammering. She was playing with her fingers. He could says impulse, like when he pulled her hair. But, this time it felt more than that. He hugged her because he wanted to. It had seemed like no one showed her any affection.

“ I felt that you needed a hug, with everything that you told me. It doesn’t seem like you were treated fairly. I know, it’s not much. But, you can talk to me if you want. I’m not saying you have to, just so you know that you have someone who cares about you.” said Gilbert smiling.

With that, they said their goodbyes and Gilbert left Green Gables. There were two things that Anne realized at that moment. The first was that first impressions can change and that Gilbert Blythe caring about her was the most unexpected thing ever. As of now, they were friends but there was something different, when he hugged her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I love writing the characters of Anne and Gilbert because they are similar in terms of their experiences and what they have been through in the show. I can't wait for the show to come back season 3.


	3. Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Kindly Calm Me Down  
> Anne returns to school with Gilbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Kindly Calm Me Down. Struggled with figuring out how to end the chapter. Also, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. It's long because I wanted to all the reactions of both the girls and the boys.

It had taken Anne Shirley 3 days to decide that she would return to school. While, she appreciated Gilbert bringing her the notes from the classes, she felt bad that he had to come all the way from the school to Green Gables. It didn’t help that Marilla decided to bring a pastor to decide what to do with Anne since she wasn’t going to school.

_“Very well, if the child does not wish to go to school, then she must be married and learn her duties as a wife”, said the pastor sharply. Anne did not take the news well, to say the least. She decided to hold her tongue until the pastor left._  
_“ Married!? Marilla, I’m too young to get married, there are so many things I haven’t experienced. I haven’t been to a grown up party or experienced a tragic romance. I haven’t learned how to cook properly, I almost burned the stew we made last time. This truly has come in the most tragical time!”, exclaimed Anne with tears in her eyes. Marilla decides to hold Anne and comforts her._  
_“ Hush, Anne. Honestly. Enough of this foolish behavior. If you do not want to get married, then you must simply go to school. Those are the only choices you have”, said Marilla sternly. Anne answered in a heartbeat._  
_“ I’ll go to school, then. I’ll go and see Diana, Ruby, Jane, and even Gil- I mean that boy who I have to beat in school.”, said Anne quickly._

On the third day, Anne began walking in the woods on her way to school. She was excited to be with her friends again but she was also nervous that Mr. Phillips, Billy, or Josie Pye would bother her again. She was walking so fast that she didn’t hear footsteps behind her.

“ Excuse me miss, are there any dragons that need slaying?”, said the voice. Anne turned around. It was Gilbert Blythe. Their relationship was complicated at most. Since Anne had been missing school, they had developed a friendship. In secret of course. He would give her the notes while she would offer him her company. At first, it was awkward given that they didn’t know each other that well. But then, it became simple. She had told him about her time in the orphanage and being placed with other families. He had told her about his father and his weak state.

“ Gilbert, I thought you would be in school by now”, said Anne. She assumed that he would already be in school given that he lives close by. The only reason she knows this is because he invited her for lunch at his house. She had said yes out of courtesy. But, by the time they got to his house, his father had a coughing fit and Gilbert had to take care of him.

“ I was going to be , but then I saw you walking and figured I’d accompany you, you know for your safety”, said Gilbert smirking. She didn’t need to know that he got up earlier because he knew that she would pass by the woods and wanted to walk with her.

“ I’m flattered that my safety is a concern of yours”, said Anne smiling. They had passed by the woods at this point and were close to reaching the school. They were friends, but in school they were just classmates. It had been for Ruby’s benefit and also because Anne didn’t want to be shunned by the girls again.

“ Of course, I can’t lose my best friend the first day she comes back”, said Gilbert as he looked at her. Anne raised her eyebrows.

“ Diana’s my best friend”, said Anne sharply. It was true. Diana was her kindred spirited. They were made to be in each other’s lives forever.

“ I could be your second best friend”, said Gilbert. He had always wanted a friend who was a girl and Anne was perfect. She didn’t judge him at all. She just listened and understood. Sure, they had their arguments here and there but what couple- what friends didn’t. Gilbert was determined to make Anne feel special especially since it was her first day back.

“ We’ll see.”, said Anne as she looked at him grinning. Gilbert had decided that now was the perfect time for his present. He knew how much Anne loved flowers, so he made her a flower crown.

“ Hey, I got you something, as a welcoming present”, said Gilbert as he took the flower crown from his basket. Anne was ecstatic. She loved making them, but this was the first time she received one.

“ I love it. It’s wonderful”, says Anne smiling at him. He put it on her head and stepped back. For Anne, it was the simple gesture that Gilbert had given her a welcoming gift. For Gilbert, he thought she looked like a fairy. With her ocean blue eyes and fiery red hair, she looked like a fairy princess. Anne didn’t know whether to hug him or shake his hand. So, she settled for putting her hand on his shoulder. He put his hand on top of hers and stared at her. His gaze was intense that Anne had to pull away from him. She cleared her throat.

“ We should probably get to school. We’re almost to the entrance,”, says Anne softly.

“ Right”, said Gilbert. They were walking near each other and then distanced themselves when they were at the school.

“ All right, I’ll go in first, and then you go. That way, no one can say anything,’ says Anne sternly. She starts to walk up the steps when she’s stopped by a hand on her wrist. Gilbert just stares at her.

“ No, I don’t wanna go in after you.”, said Gilbert slowly. Anne nodded. She knew it would probably look weird if she just walked in. She couldn't handle the stares.

“ I get it. You can go first then, it’s fine.”, said Anne.

“ No, I mean- We should go in together. We’re friends. There is nothing wrong with that. If anyone has a problem with that, then they can deal with me. Just, not you ok? It can’t be you.” said Gilbert softly. Anne had no idea that Gilbert felt so strongly for their friendship. She assumed it was because he saved her from Billy, that he feels protective over her.

“ I- I just”, Anne started to say but Gilbert grabbed her hand before she could say anything and walked inside the classroom. When they got inside, all eyes were on them. Anne was trying to release her hand from his, but he just held on.

Diana was the first to notice their hand holding, while the rest of the girls looked at Anne. Ruby had tears in her eyes. Jane looked shocked, and Josie pressed her lips together. The boys just stared at them.

“ Anne, you’re back!,” said Diana running to meet her and Gilbert. Class hadn't begun yet, given that Mr. Phillips wasn't in the classroom yet.

“ Diana, I’ve missed you so much”, exclaimed Anne. She went to hug her, but something held her back. She forgot that Gilbert was still holding her hand. She glared at him. Diana looked at them smiling.

“ So, I see you two have gotten close”, said Diana grinning at Anne. Anne looked at Gilbert angrily.

“ Must you hold my hand, I’m trying to hug my best friend and you’re ruining it”, exclaimed Anne as she wiggled her hand away.

“ Fine, we’re still having lunch together right?”, asked Gilbert. They’ve had lunch together for a while since Anne missed school. It had become a routine almost.

“ Actually, no I want to spent it catching up with Diana,” said Anne smiling at her. Gilbert frowned when she said that. Having lunch with Anne was one of the best part of his days.

“ Ok, can I still walk you home?”, asked Gilbert looking at her. Diana noticed that Gilbert kept getting closer to Anne, while Anne would stay still.

“ Well, actually”, Anne started to say and looked at Diana.

“ I wanted to walk home with Anne after school, given that we haven't seen each other in a while.” said Diana smiling at her.

“ Of course,” said Gilbert. Anne was going to head with Diana to see the girls, when she felt something on her head. All the girls and Diana were shocked.

“ You almost dropped your flower crown, can't have you losing it. It took awhile for me to make that.” said Gilbert smiling. Anne would laugh and scoff at him, if they were at her house. But, they were in public.

“ R- right. I'll see you then.” said Anne stammering and walked with Diana. Gilbert smirked at her and left to go to his friends. He was not met with welcome arms.

“ Gilbert, why were you hanging out with that orphan again?, she’s nuts”, said Moody who glanced at her. Billy Andrews decided to talk next, since he believed he always had to give his opinion even when it wasn’t wanted.

“ You should probably take your crown back,”, said Billy smirking at Gilbert.

“ Why would I do that?”, asked Gilbert.

“Because she’s a dirty orphan. She’s like a dog, if you think about it. A ugly dog that no one wanted, probably why her parents left her”, said Billy with a sense of superiority. It took everything in Gilbert’s willpower not to punch him in the face.

“ Shut up, Billy. You don’t know what you’re talking about. Her parents didn’t leave her, they died of scarlet fever.” said Gilbert sternly. All the boys stood quiet and Gilbert walked towards the other side of the classroom and sat down.

All the girls walked over to Anne. Josie was the first to speak.

“ You really don't understand the point of dibs do you? You know Ruby liked him and now here you are stealing him.” said Josie with a scowl on her face. Anne looked at Ruby who was crying.

“ Ruby, you have nothing to worry about, I didn't steal Gilbert at all. In fact, we're not even close. I ran into him walking here. He wanted to welcome me back , so he gave me this crown. But, I think you deserve it more. Here.”, said Anne as she took off her crown and gave it to Ruby. Gilbert saw from the corner of his eye. He didn't like it. He walked over to where the girls were.

“ What are you doing?”, asked Gilbert slowly at Anne. Ruby stood quiet. She liked Gilbert, but she never knew what to say when it came to him.

“ I'm giving Ruby my crown, it looks better on her anyway“ said Anne smiling at her.

“ But, I made it for you.”, said Gilbert.

“ I know, but since you gave it to me, it’s now mine which means I can do what I want with it.” said Anne. Diana and the girls just looked between them finding the interaction interesting.

“ You told me you loved it.” said Gilbert softly. Anne rolled her eyes. Now, she remembers why she wasn’t friends with him.

“ I still do. You know what, Ruby give me the crown”, said Anne holding out her hand to Ruby. She gave her the crown and Anne put it on her head. She glared at Gilbert.

“ Happy now?, “ she muttered.

“ Very” said Gilbert smirking at her. Anne looked at Ruby and the girls who suddenly were talking to each other.

“ Don’t worry, Ruby. I’ll make you one that’s even better than the one I have,” said Anne looking at her. She noticed that the girls hadn’t said anything since Gilbert arrived especially Josie.

“ So, you guys are friends now?” asked Diana who was smiling at them. She knew that Gilbert liked Anne since he was the only one who actually bothered to check up on her besides herself.Gilbert said yes, while Anne just nodded rectuctanly. They looked at each other.

“ So, how did this happen? Anne was pretty mad at you for pulling her hair and calling her-”, Diana started to say but was cut off.

“ Don’t say it”, said Gilbert quickly. He glanced at Anne slowly.

“ She did hit you with her slate,” said Josie in a high tone.

“ I was defending myself, Josie Pye.”, said Anne angrily.

“ In any case, I’m glad you guys are friends, now”, said Diana looking at them. Mr.Phillips had arrived then, and everyone got to their seats.

“ Ah, Anne Shirley. How gracious of you to finally join us again. Surely, you’ve learned from your actions.”, said Mr.Phillips sternly. Gilbert glanced at her noticing she was nervous.

“ Yes, Yes I have. I promise that I will be on my best behavior”, says Anne as she sat next to Diana.

“ Very well”, said Mr.Phillips and began the class. When it came time for lunch, Anne was with the girls and Gilbert was with the boys.

“ Like Gilbert Blythe would ever be friends with you, I’m sure he just feels bad”, said Josie smirking.

“ Josie, that’s a terrible thing to say”, said Diana. Ruby and the other girls nodded.

“ You take that back, Josie Pie. Anyway, it’s not like I forced him to be my friend. He just followed me from school”, said Anne.

“ He followed you?”, asked Jane.

“ He wanted to apologize and see if I was okay.”, said Anne slowly. The girls just stared at her.

“ What?”, she asked.

“ It’s very romantic”, said Ruby.

“ I agree”, said Jane.

  
“ He’s like a knight and you’re like a princess that needed to be rescued”, said Diana smirking at her. Anne found this hard to believe. Gilbert was not a knight.

Surely, she was most definitely not a princess. What princess had red hair and freckles?

  
“ No, I’m not”, said Anne sternly.

  
“ He tried to take the blame for you, and then he wanted to make sure you were okay,” said Diana.

  
“ It’s very chirivious”, said Ruby smiling.

  
“ The point is you guys are friends.”, said Jane.

  
Anne smiled a little bit at that. From that day on, Anne and Gilbert walked to school together and had lunch at her house. As for school, they were still academic rivals, with them aiming to beat each other in every subject. What had started with a slate being hit across the head ended with being a friendship between Gilbert Blythe and Anne Shirley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this chapter because I got to explore and write for other characters. Anne and Gilbert are still disasters who are oblivious to the things in front of them, especially Anne. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shirbert fic. I love the show Anne with An E, seasons 1-2 were amazing. I wanted to write this because I was inspired by the episode where Gilbert first shows up because he was intrigued by Anne throughout the episode. There is even a shot of him looking at her as she's walking out. All shots in shows mean something. I would imagine that Gilbert probably wanted to apologize to her for pulling her hair and getting her in trouble.


End file.
